


Emergency

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Rachel goes into labour while Kurt and Jesse are at rehearsal.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: emergency, and the fifth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: gift-giving!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 67
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how the process of labour or an American maternity ward actually works.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!” Blaine muttered increasingly louder.

The phone went to voicemail for the fourteenth time. He groaned loudly in frustration.

“Try Kurt again.” Rachel said from where she sat next to him.

He did. As with the last ten times, it also went to voicemail. Blaine resisted the urge to throw his cell phone across the room, but only just barely.

“I am going to kill our husbands!” he said to her.

He checked his phone again. Neither Kurt nor Jesse had read any of the increasingly frantic messages he’d sent them on literally any and every app he could possibly think of.

“Okay, Blaine, I do not need this right now. I’m supposed to be the only one freaking out here.” Rachel said, then hissed, clutching her belly.

Blaine immediately crouched down beside her, his hands hovering just above her belly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just really stressed right now.”

Rachel exhaled shakily. “I can relate.”

“What do you need, is there anything I can do, something I can get?” he asked, feeling more helpless than he had in awhile.

“You can get our husbands here so that I can murder them for turning both their phones off the month I’m supposed to go into labour!” Rachel gasped out, breathing heavily.

Right then, a nurse came in the room to check how dilated Rachel was, and Blaine stepped out. He paced up and down the hallway, clenching and unclenching his hands. He felt his breathing speed up.

 _This is not the time_ , he thought. _Deep breath. In through the nose, hold it in. Out through the mouth. Again._

He checked the time. Twelve-thirty. Rehearsal must be ending right now, although they always keep them longer.

Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. The front desk should be opening soon. He googles the number and presses the call button.

The phone rings. He hopes against hope and dares not take a breath.

Someone picks up.

“Rogers Theater, how--”

He cuts the woman off. “Hi, hello, my name is Blaine Anderson-Hummel, and I need you to inform two of your performers that are in rehearsal right now, Kurt Anderson-Hummel and Jesse St. James, that there’s an emergency and they need to check their phones.” he said, all in one breath.

“Uh, ok-okay. I will get right on that.” the woman said, clearly caught off guard.

“Thank you.” he said, and hang up the phone without a second thought.

The nurse came out of the room and he smiled at her gratefully, then walked back in.

“Any luck?” Rachel said, face screwed up in pain.

“Kinda? I called the theater and told them to tell--”

His phone rang. It was Kurt. He briefly considered declining the call, just so that he can torture them the same way they turtured him and Rachel, but immediately dismissed it and picked up.

“ _Oh my god, I am so sorry._ ” Kurt’s voice came in barely a second later.

“ _How’s Rachel?_ ” Jesse’s voice followed suit.

“Well, she’s in _labour_.”

“ _Put us on speakerphone._ ” Jesse said.

“Put them on speakerphone so I can hear.” Rachel said at the same time.

Blaine did.

“Okay, you’re on speakerphone.” he said.

“ _I’m so sorry, baby, we’re on our way, we’ll be there soon, how are you feeling?_ ” Jesse’s voice sounded, more soft than Blaine had ever heard it before.

He could see Rachel’s face soften, but then her expression morphed back into the one it was before.

“I am _feeling_ a _lot_ of pain. And when you get here, I will kill you with my own bare hands, labour or no labour!”

“ _I know, I know, I’m sorry, the director threatened to fire us if we didn’t turn our phones off, even after we explained the situation._ ” Jesse sounded angrier than Rachel.

“Just get here soon.” Rachel said, expression changing from angry to pain-ridden.

“ _We will, we will, we’re ten minutes out._ ” Kurt chimed in.

After the longest ten minutes of his entire goddamn life, a harried looking Kurt and Jesse came barreling through the door, Kurt falling into his arms, and Jesse immediately running to sit at the end of the bed, taking her hand in between both of his.

“Oh my god, we’re gonna be parents.” Kurt whispered breathlessly to his ear.

“I should kill you for turning off your phone less than four weeks to the due date.” Blaine responded, equally breathless.

Both of them stood a little off to the side, Kurt hugging Blaine from behind, watching Jesse whisper talk to Rachel in a low voice, occasionally bringing his hand up and caressing her hair.

“If it makes you feel better, we may not have jobs to return to after this.”

“What?” Blaine turned to look at him properly.

“After the attendant told us to check our phones and we saw that Rachel was in labour, Jesse cursed the director out so loudly I’m surprised we weren’t fired on the spot. We ran out of there pretty quickly, so she may just not have had the time to do it.” Kurt said and shrugged.

The nurse came in to check how dilated Rachel was again, and Kurt and Blaine waited outside. They were surprised to see that the nurse walked out with Rachel in tow, on her bed. They rushed beside the gurney.

“She’s at ten centimeters, it’s time.” the nurse said, smiling.

“Wish me luck, guys.” Rachel said, visibly overwhelmed.

“If anything happens to you, I will kill you, do you hear me?” Kurt said to her.

Rachel just nodded, her eyes bright. Kurt leaned over the railing and hugged her. Blaine grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it firmly before letting go.

“Good luck,” he said.

They watched, holding hands, as Rachel was led away.

*

A couple of hours later, they walked hand in hand into another brightly lit room.

“Hey,” Blaine said, “How are you, Superwoman?”

Rachel smiled tiredly up at him. She was covered in sweat, and could barely lift her head from the pillow. But she still smirked up at him and said “And I thought doing eight shows a week was hard.”

They all laughed. Jesse kissed her forehead. Blaine and Kurt turned their attention to the small human they had yet to acknowledge.

They approached the baby cautiously and quietly, seeing that it was sleeping.

“Oh my god, Rachel, this entire thing came out of you.” Kurt said, a look of genuine shock across his face.

Rachel snorted. “I’m well aware.”

“He’s perfect.” Kurt continued, awed. He extended a finger out and gently caressed the baby’s head.

“He is, oh my god, Rachel, he’s perfect.” Blaine echoed.

“Considering it’s December, does this mean that I don’t have to get you a Christmas present?” Rachel asked.

“Oh, Rachel, this is the best gift ever, you never have to get us anything ever again.” Kurt said, tears filling his eyes.

They went over to the bed. Rachel smiled at them, hand still sandwiched in between both of Jesse’s.

“I love you guys.” she said.

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189492828305/emergency, for anyone interested.


End file.
